Simple Cold
by ryki-chan
Summary: 'Fran catches a cod, and Bel takes care of him.'Probably an overly OOC fanfic, but I made this for my baby. She caught a cold, and I wanted her to feel better.


**A/N:** For someone who means the world to me.3

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or the characters in the story.

I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry for the OOC-ness, if any.

* * *

><p>Belphegor was rummaging through the fridge at the Varia mansion. He was going through everything, making sure they had certain ingredients for something special. For what? Well, a while earlier, something unexpected happened.<p>

-Earlier That Day-

"Senpaaiiiiii." Fran's monotoned voice broke the silence in Belphegor's room. "What are you doing?"

Bel was sitting on his bed, polishing his knives when the sea-green haired boy wondered in. It was the same old, same old. Whenever one of them was bored, they would look for the other, and start pestering them. It became a habit for the both of them. It felt weird to be without the other, and it sure as hell made them feel lonely.

"Ushishi, what does it look like I'm doing, frog~?" Bel picked up one of his polished knives, and threw it at Fran. It successfully lodged itself into Fran's frog hat. Fran made a face, then pulled out Bel's knives, and tossed it back into the pile as he walked over to Bel's bed.

He sat his cute butt down on Bel's bed, and leaned back, using his arms to keep him propped up. Fran leaned his had back, and the frog hat fell off. Bel looked up as the frog hat fell on the bed, and glared at Fran.

"Do you want to die~? Ushishi, I don't mind _skinning_ you alive~!"

There was no reply, except for Fran looking weakly over at Bel, before allowing his arms to give out. He fell on the bed, knocking his frog hat off of it in the process. Fran sighed heavily, then deeply inhaled and rolled on to his side, looking up at Bel with his eyes.

"Ne, senpai... Was your room always this cold?"

_Cold_? Bel blinked a few times, then looked at Fran. Fran's eyes were glazed over, and unfocused. Which was rare to see, since Fran had to be alert, focused and awake in order to mask his emotions, and to prevent Bel's playful antics from actually doing physical harm to him. It was really strange, and Bel didn't know how to react. He waved his hand in front of Fran's face, but the only reaction he got was Fran closing his eyes, and lightly panting.

"Ushishishi, is the frog tired~?"

Still no reply.

Becoming slightly worried, Bel put his hand to Fran's forehead, and became alarmed, "Ne, Fran, are you okay? You're forehead is burnin-"

"Senpai's hand feels cool..." Fran closed his eyes, and leaned into Bel's hand. Not even caring that he was being slightly out of character.

Bel pulled his hand away, then gathered his knives, shoving them recklessly into his pockets. Bel knew his knives well enough to avoid being cut while being careless with them. He crawls over to Fran, trying to get closer to the frog. He cupped his hands around Fran's cheeks, then leaned in and put their foreheads together. Fran opened his eyes to see what was going on, but couldn't grasp the situation.

Unfortunately, Bel couldn't tell if Fran had a fever or not, because his hair was in the way. Bel pushed his bangs up, as well as Fran's, and leaned in, pressing their foreheads together once more. His eyes were completely revealed, but Fran took barely any note of them. All he did was stare into the blond's eyes, without taking them in.

After a few seconds, Bel pulled away quickly, letting go of their hair, and picking up Fran. "Stupid frog! You have a high fever! We need to get you into your room, and under your covers." Bel power-walked to Fran's room, and threw him on the bed. "Where are your clothes at?"

Weakly pointing across the room, Bel raced over and grabbed some clothes. A long sleeve, but loose light blue PJ top, and the matching bottoms, and quickly walked over to Fran would had _just_ managed to sit up.

"Senpai, what are you doing? I'm fine." His face and voice showed no signs of a cold, but Fran _was_ acting a bit strange. His movements taking longer than usual, and him not throwing insults at the prince for carrying him bridal style to his room. He didn't even notice that Bel ripped his clothes off, save for his boxers. "Eh?"

Bel basically undressed, and redressed Fran in one quick movement. He pulled the blanket from under Fran, and threw it over him. "Stay there, and don't you even _try_ to get out of bed." Bel hissed at Fran, exaggeratedly pointing his finger at the younger male, and stormed out of the room, muttering to himself.

Confused, Fran laid there, staring at the door that his senpai stormed out of and sighed, "What's the big deal? It's not even that bad." Fran was lucky he still had the illusion up, or he'd be in more pain than he is now. The illusionist techniques did come in handy after all, especially when it came to things like this. He stared at the ceiling waiting for Bel to come back. After a few minutes Fran went into a coughing fit, and rolled over, trying to calm himself.

This action caused his illusion to wear off, and all the pain, and symptoms hit him at once, causing him to flop over in pain.

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the kitchen, Bel was making the best stew one could ask for. Even though he was a prince, he knew how to take care of people. He had to learn since the Varia was full of selfish people. But, it didn't matter as long as they got the job done on time, and without problems.<p>

Stirring the delicious stew, Bel had no idea what was happening to Fran, and he didn't even feel like there was anything to worry about. Bel thought Fran only had a fever, since Fran's entire body was burning up. That was his careless mistake.

After finishing the stew, Bel put some of it into a bowl, and grabbed a bottle of water, and headed back upstairs to Fran's room. He heard frantic coughing, and loud gasps of air, and rushed into the bed room. Bel saw Fran short of breath. Every time he tried to calm himself, a coughing fit would arise.

Setting down the plate and bottle, Bel rushed to Fran's side, and tried to help him sit up. Fran pushed away Bel, but Bel continued to help Fran. After a few minutes of struggling, Bel finally managed to get Fran to sit up right, and was rubbing his back, trying to calm Fran down.

After Fran's breathing evened, he looked at Bel. Bel saw tears in Fran's eyes. Coughing does hurt sometimes, especially if you can't breath. It's scary when that happens, too. You feel like you'll die, but your body won't cooperate. Bel sighed, then hugged Fran, running his hand throw Fran's hair, still trying to calm him down.

"Ne, Froggy... Are you okay?" Bel looked worriedly at Fran.

Fran nodded and croaked out some words, "Yeah, but my throat hurts." His voice was crackling, and it was anything from monotoned. In fact, it cracked a few times, like a brat going through puberty.

"I made some soup, so hopefully it helps." Leaving Fran's side, he walked over to get the plate and the bottle. It was a good thing the bowl was still warm, or else he would've had to leave Fran's side again, and he didn't want that. Fran leaned back against the wall, too tired to move, and keep his body up. He watched as Bel walked over to him with the bowl in hand, and smiled.

"Senpai, you're like a housewife." He teased with his messed up voice.

"Ushishishi, don't expect this from me in the future, frog~!"

Bel sat on the bed. He was facing Fran, but sat close to him as well.

"Do you think you can hold the bowl?" Bel watched as Fran tried to hold the bowl, but nearly dropped it on the sheets. "Ushishi, I guess I have to feed you." Bel lightly tapped Fran's hands away, and used the spoon that was in the bowl to feed Fran.

It was awkward, because this is something you'd see in a romance movie, and Fran blushed and looked away. "No way am I eating it like that, senpai."

"Now's not the time to be stubborn. Now eat."

"No."

"Ushishi, don't make me force you to."

"..."

Bel clicked his tongue at Fran's unresponsive behaviour.

"Fran, please?" This got Fran's attention, but before he could protest, Bel shoved the spoon and contents into Fran's mouth. He pouted, while Bel grinned, but ate it anyways, well, after Bel pulled the spoon from his mouth.

A few moments passed of Bel feeding Fran, and they were both slightly blushing at the embarrassment of it all. As Fran ate the last spoon full of the stew, he allowed himself to slide down onto the bed. Fatigue an exhaustion were taking him over, and he was getting sleepy.

Bel, being the loving prince he was, tucked Fran in, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Ushishi, don't fall asleep yet~!" Bel grabbed the water bottle, and tossed it on the bed, then disappeared out of the room, leaving Fran confused.

After a few minute, he walked back in with some ice, and something else that Fran couldn't make out. As Bel got closer, Fran knew what it was. It was something he _hated._

Medicine.

He wiggled away from Bel as Bel got closer to him with the medicine and with the ice.

"Senpai, I am _not_ taking that."

"Ushishi, who said you had to~?"

Bel grabbed the water bottle, and opened it. He took a drink, then held the water in his mouth without swallowing. He popped the pill in his mouth, and moved near Fran. His pinned Fran down by the arms, making sure Fran couldn't wiggle away. Right as Fran opened his mouth to protest, Bel pressed his lips against Fran's. He slightly parted his lips, and water and pill fell into Fran's mouth. This action caused Fran to widen his eyes in shock, then close them tightly, and accidentally swallowed the water as well as the pill.

Leaning away with a grin of success, Bel leaned in again and kissed Fran on the forehead, before getting off him and pushing himself to the edge of the bed. "Ushishi, get some rest. Put the ice on your forehead, and go to sleep."

Bel stood up, but was pulled back down when Fran scrambled to grab him by the arm, and pull him back on the bed.

"Senpai, that's mean. Sleep next to me."

"Ushishui, dun wanna~"

Fran bit his lip, "Please?"

"..."

"Senpaiii~" Fran tried to sound seductive, but he was practically croaking like a toad at Bel, which made him seem even more like a frog than he already was.

"Fine." Bel took off his boots, and got under the blankets. "Don't get too used to this, you pathetic frog~!" Snuggling close up to Bel, Fran sighed a sigh of happiness and closed his eyes. He hated being sick, but he loved this caring side of Bel.

Before long, both of them fell asleep. Both with a smile of happiness plastered on their faces.


End file.
